The Hook
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: Ruthie moves to New York to live with Matt and Sarah when they need help with babysitting, but after Martin surprises her she's torn on whether or not she wants to stay there.
1. Chapter 1

While sitting alone, Ruthie glanced at the window as she was on her way to New York. Matt had asked her to move in to help keep an eye on his boys when he needed it. Apparently his work schedule was conflicting with Sarah's more often lately and it was getting harder to find someone willing to babysit. Ruthie had just graduated high school early a few months ago and she saw moving to New York as making her first big adult decision. She was craving the need to make a big change in her life and this was the perfect opportunity.

While Eric and Annie knew she would be well taken care of with Matt and Sarah, her boyfriend T-Bone didn't take the news quite as well. Life was pulling them in two completely different directions and they both mutually agreed their relationship wouldn't work out in the long term. She was still feeling numb over their breakup, trying to get a hold of him every hour just to hear his voice but he wasn't answering his phone.

Lucy glanced over and saw that she was frustrated with her phone so she went over to sit by her to see how she was doing.

"T-Bone still hasn't called?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

"No," Ruthie groaned. "I don't get why he isn't answering! I know we are broken up but it isn't like we ended on bad terms. We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Both of you are hurting right now. He might just need a little bit of time to accept it but I'm sure he will talk to you soon," Lucy assured her.

Ruthie sat her phone down on the table. "But I need to talk to him now! I don't really have anyone else besides Matt, Sarah and the boys to spend time with in New York so I won't be able to get out much. I'm just going to think about him and it's going to drive me insane."

"You don't have to go to New York if you don't want to. I'm sure Matt will understand," Lucy reminded her.

"I know but Matt sounded like he really wanted me there, and what exactly am I doing right now? We've driven around and seen so many great places during these past few months and it's been awesome but I can't do this forever," Ruthie said.

Lucy understood. "I think everyone is over it. I overheard mom and dad talking about selling the RV and finding a new house in Glen Oak, and there is no way I'm raising a newborn in this motor home when the baby is born."

Ruthie smiled. "I hope they do move back. Glen Oak has always been our home."

Lucy smiled back. "It sure has. I'm going to go help mom with lunch. Do yourself a favor and give the phone a rest for a little while okay?"

Ruthie slid it into her pocket. "Resting."

* * *

After eating lunch, she ended up taking a two hour nap before Kevin woke her up to let her know they've arrived. She grabbed the few things she had and brought them with her. Matt hurried outside to greet the family and give everyone hugs. When it was Ruthie's turn he smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping out. It has really taken a lot of stress off of our shoulders," Matt thanked her.

"It's no problem," Ruthie hugged him.

As everybody else entered and got situated, Matt led her to the small room she would be sleeping in. There wasn't anything in it but a bed and it didn't even look very comfortable. She assured herself that it would be okay.

"I figure sometime either me or Sarah can take you to go get a dresser and some odds and ends to put in here," Matt said.

Sarah appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry it's not much. We used this room to store stuff in but at least we finally had a good reason to clean it out."

"Don't worry about it guys, it's fine. I don't exactly have much stuff as it is," Ruthie replied.

One of her nephews John crawled into the room. Ruthie excitedly picked him up and he was all smiles. "You'll be seeing a lot more of your Aunt Ruthie!"

She carried him into the living room where the rest of the family was cooing over him. She passed him over to Lucy and went to sit on the couch.

"Where's James hiding?" Eric asked about Matt's other son.

"He's down for a nap. He should be up soon," Sarah answered.

As Matt and Sarah started talking to everyone about their jobs, Ruthie stepped outside to try to give T-Bone another call. She was surprised that he actually picked up.

"Hey," T-Bone greeted.

"Hey! I've been trying to call all day. What have you been up to?" Ruthie asked.

"Resting. I think I caught a flu bug or something. As if I'm not suffering enough," T-Bone complained.

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better," Ruthie said.

"Thanks. What are you doing?" T-Bone asked.

"Just got to New York. Everyone is inside reuniting with Matt and Sarah," Ruthie answered.

"Well why aren't you?" T-Bone wondered.

"I'm going to be seeing plenty of them. Besides I've missed talking to you. We haven't talked much lately," Ruthie replied.

T-Bone let out a cough. "Me too. I have to let you go though and try to get some sleep. I'll call you back when I'm feeling better."

"Okay talk to you later," Ruthie hung up. She was sad that he cut the call so short but was relieved that he finally picked up.

Sam and David came outside with her and sat beside her.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Ruthie asked.

"Was that T-Bone you were on the phone with?" David asked.

"Yeah," Ruthie answered.

"I'm sad you and T-Bone broke up," David said.

"Yeah I'm sad too. I'm going to miss him," Sam followed.

Ruthie wore a sad expression. "Me too. But we should get inside and be with the family before mom gets mad."

Ruthie put her arm on Sam's shoulder as she followed them both inside. She decided to go in her new room and try to get used to it. She sat on the bed and it was every bit as uncomfortable as it looked. She laid down, looked up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh.

"New York, here I am," Ruthie mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone gathered at the kitchen table as they ate lunch together. They had stayed in town for the night but were getting ready to head out shortly. Annie was making sure this was what Matt, Sarah and Ruthie really wanted before they left.

"If it gets to be too much for either of you don't hesitate to call us," Annie insisted.

Matt let out a laugh at his moms worrying. "Come on mom, after graduating med school and raising twins I think I can handle Ruthie."

Annie smiled. "I know you can. It's just hard seeing another one of my babies leave the nest."

"I'll call nearly every day. It'll be like I never left," Ruthie said.

"Not _nearly_ every day. Every day. That was part of the deal," Annie reminded her.

"We will make sure she calls," Sarah assured her.

Lucy smiled over to Kevin who smiled back. "While we're all together Kevin and I have a secret that we've been keeping that we want to finally announce."

"You're having twins?" Eric guessed.

Lucy shook her head. "Not this time. Kevin and I are heading back to Glen Oak. We've been looking at houses and I think we found the perfect one a few blocks away from our old house."

"And to top it off I was offered my old job back if I want it. Luc and I haven't made a decision about that yet though," Kevin added.

Eric and Annie looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces, not because they were upset but because they didn't see it coming. While Annie was searching for words Eric spoke. "If this is what you want then we're happy for you. When are you going back?"

"We're thinking next week," Lucy answered. "We want everything settled by the time the baby gets here and we're running out of time."

Ruthie's phone started ringing. She quickly looked at the caller ID to see if it was T-Bone, but it was Martin. She hadn't talked to him since leaving Glen Oak so she was wondering why he was calling. She went to her room so she could have some privacy as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ruthie answered.

"Hey Ruthie. What are you doing?" Martin asked.

"Just finished lunch. What about you? What are you doing?" Ruthie wondered.

"Getting ready to go play baseball," Martin answered. "So Sandy caught me up on what's going on with in your life, with moving to New York and the break-up. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. Better than fine even," Ruthie tried convincing him.

Martin could tell by her voice that she wasn't telling the truth. "Mhmm. Now how are you really?"

"Okay, I'm not exactly fine right now but I'll get there. Don't forget I've been through this before," Ruthie replied

"Ouch," Martin caught that she was referring to him. "Well if, or when you want someone to talk to you know you can always call me."

Ruthie smiled. "I know. Thanks for calling and checking up on me."

"Do you have anything exciting planned to do while you're there?" Martin asked.

"Not really but enough about me. What's going on with you? Are you dating anyone right now?" Ruthie questioned.

"Nope not dating right now," Martin answered.

"Well why not?" Ruthie wondered.

Martin took a second to think about it. "I don't know. I guess there just isn't anyone I want to date right now that wants me back."

"I'm sure there's someone out there," Ruthie assured him.

"There is only one person I can see myself with right now but she's all the way across the country," Martin hinted.

Before Ruthie could reply to that Matt came in to tell her that the family was getting ready to leave and that she needed to get off the phone to come say goodbye.

"I have to get off of the phone. Can we talk later?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure. Talk to you later," Martin hung up the phone.

Ruthie went into the living room as they were gathering the few things they had with them. Eric pulled her aside to talk to her privately.

Eric was a little misty-eyed. "I'm so proud of you for what you are doing for Matt and Sarah. Your mom and I are going to miss you more than you know."

"I'm going to miss you guys too," Ruthie said.

Eric gave her a hug and held her for a few seconds until Annie and the rest of the family decided to cut in with their own hugs.

"I love you so much Ruthie," Annie held her tightly.

"I love you too mom," Ruthie smiled.

After saying farewell to Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Sam and David the family finally took off. Ruthie took a seat on the couch and grabbed the television remote to find something to watch.

"Do you know how to knit?" Sarah asked. Ruthie shook her head no. "My mom has been sending me how-to books on how to make homemade clothes for the boys. Would you like to try it?"

"Sure why not," Ruthie followed her into her bedroom where her supplies were.

"I've been trying to make little socks for the boys but I'm not a pro at it yet," Sarah showed her what she had completed so far.

Ruthie started flipping through one of her how-to books. "What is your opinion on long distance relationships?"

"Oh um...well I think it depends on a lot of factors. I don't want to say they don't work because that's not always true but they can be hard," Sarah advised. "Is this about you and T-Bone?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about them in general, but I think you're right that they would be hard," Ruthie agreed.

"Just remember that every relationship is different," Sarah said.

Ruthie came across instructions on how to make a hat and she got an idea. "Do you think you can help me make this? I have someone in mind that I would love to send it to when I'm done."

Sarah took the book to see what project she wanted to do. "This looks do able but we're going to need some more materials. Lets go to the store and pick some out."

"Thank you!" Ruthie jumped up excitedly. She couldn't wait to get started on this new project.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed, and when Ruthie wasn't babysitting she was trying to learn how to knit. Never in a million years did she think she would take on knitting as a hobby, but it gave her something to do and she was surprised by how much she was enjoying it. She watched television while she sat on the couch waiting for Sarah to wake up so they could work on it some more.

She heard one of the babies crying so she got up to go check on them. It was James and she wasn't sure what was wrong but didn't want to wake up Matt and Sarah if she didn't have to, so she tried to figure it out herself. First she checked his diaper and it was still fresh. Then she fixed him a bottle which he rejected. She stood there for a minute holding him while he cried until she realized his face was a bit redder than usual. She put the back of her hand to his face and thought he felt feverish, so she decided it was best to wake one of them up and let them know.

She went into their bedroom and lightly shook Sarah. Sarah groggily spoke as she rubbed her eyes. "Ruthie?"

"Sorry to wake you so early but I think James has a fever. He was crying and his face was red so I felt it and it feels pretty warm," Ruthie said.

Sarah sat up trying to wake herself up. "Thanks for letting me know. I've got a thermometer somewhere. I'll go see if I can find it."

Ruthie went back to try to comfort James until Sarah got there. Thankfully she learned enough from years of helping with Sam, David and Savannah to know what she was doing.

"Aw poor baby," Ruthie stood over him and held his little hand in hers.

Sarah entered the room covering a yawn with the thermometer in her hand. She slid it under his armpit while waiting for it to finish reading his temperature.

"101.7," Sarah read. "You were right my poor baby has a fever."

Matt came in rubbing his hand through his hair trying to flatten down his messy bed hair. "What's going on?"

"James is sick," Sarah answered. "I know I was supposed to do the shopping today but I'm going to stay home and take care of him. Would you be able to do it?"

"Yeah Ruthie and I can go in a little while. I'll go see what we have in the cabinet for medicine. Does he have a cold?" Matt asked.

"Just a fever it looks like," Sarah replied.

Matt went into the bathroom, found the medicine and brought it to Sarah.

"Thanks honey," Sarah kissed him.

Matt kissed her back. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that I married you?" Ruthie motioned that she wanted to barf.

Sarah smiled. "All the time."

"Do you have the list of things we need?," Matt wondered. "I'm going to go take Ruthie shopping but I'll keep my phone on me in case you need to get a hold of me."

"On the dresser," Sarah answered.

Matt leaned over and kissed James on the forehead. "Feel better little man."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Matt and Ruthie were out the door. Matt examined the list to determine where they would go first. He decided they would go to a local clothing store first and let Ruthie pick out a few things while he got some clothes for the boys.

"So I think we'll stop and get a few clothes. I'll buy you a few things but I don't want to spoil you _too_ much because you have a surprise coming this afternoon," Matt said.

Ruthie looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean I have a surprise coming? Please don't tell me that you spent a lot of money on me. I already feel bad enough that you have to buy me stuff."

"The beauty of it is this surprise didn't cost me a thing! And don't worry about money. We wouldn't have asked you to come out here if we didn't think we could afford to take care of you," Matt assured her.

"I know. Can you at least give me a hint of what this surprise is so I don't go crazy trying to figure it out?" Ruthie asked.

"I can't. If I spoil it I'll be a dead man," Matt responded.

Ruthie crossed her arms. "If you don't give me a hint you'll be a dead man."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Not budging. Sorry but I promise it'll be worth it."

Ruthie looked at him with an evil expression. "You know I'm not going to give up right?"

"You can try but you're not going to wear me down on this one," Matt guaranteed.

Two hours passed and she had no luck getting any clues out of Matt. Usually she could wear anyone in her family down so she knew whatever the surprise was it had to be something big. They were pulling in the driveway and she was going to see if she could get anything out of Sarah.

"Thanks for the stuff you bought me. I really appreciate it," Ruthie thanked her brother.

"You're welcome. Before you go in and try and get info out of Sarah she's not going to give you any details either," Matt insisted.

Ruthie tried her best to look offended. "What makes you think I was going to get information from Sarah? I mean sure I was going to talk to Sarah when I got in, but it could be about anything."

"Because I know you," Matt replied.

When Ruthie got inside the house she decided not to ask Sarah about it. She appeared to be stressed out enough taking care of the boys and she didn't want to add to it. She went to her room and gave her parents a call and tried to keep herself busy until whatever it is arrives.

* * *

Around four in the afternoon the doorbell rang. Matt yelled for her to answer the door. When she did she couldn't believe what, or who, was standing on the other side.

"Martin?! What are you doing here?" Ruthie exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you in a while and figured you could use a distraction, so long story short I had your dad give me Matt's number and got permission from him to fly out here for a few days," Martin explained.

Ruthie was stunned. "I can't believe you went through all that just to see me."

"Well I did so can I come in?" Martin smiled.

"Of course," Ruthie opened the door wide and let him in.

Matt and Sarah walked over wearing grins on their faces and greeted Martin.

"So where should I put my bags?" Martin asked.

"Obviously I'm not going to let you and Ruthie sleep in the same room together so you'll have to sleep on the couch. For now we can put them in the closet," Matt answered.

"Okay," Martin walked over and put his bags away.

"We're going to go get dinner started so we'll leave you two alone. We were thinking about having tacos tonight, is that okay with you Martin?" Sarah wondered.

"Are you kidding? I love tacos!" Martin responded.

"Great! We're glad you're here," Sarah smiled and her and Matt went into the kitchen.

Ruthie waited until they were completely out of the room and then walked over and kissed Martin on the lips. They stayed lip-locked for a few seconds and then when they released they looked at each other surprised.

"I guess I was just really happy to see you," Ruthie felt embarrassed. She couldn't believe she just did that.

Martin grinned. "No complaints here."

"I mean I can't believe you're here..." Ruthie tried defending herself.

"Ruthie it's okay. If I thought you would be okay with it I would have kissed you myself," Martin insisted.

"Really?" Ruthie blushed.

Martin put his hands on her shoulders to try to get her to relax. "I wouldn't fly across the country for just anyone Ruthie Camden. You're obviously very special to me."

Ruthie stared into his eyes but wanted to change the topic because she was still hurting over T-Bone and didn't want to appear like she was ready to just jump into another relationship with him so soon. Luckily Martin did it for her.

"So want to show me the neighborhood while we're waiting for dinner?" Martin asked.

"Sure!" Ruthie said more eagerly than she should have. "Lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very sorry it took a few months to get this chapter up but I promise I'm still working on this story!**

* * *

Martin and Ruthie walked side by side down Matt's street. There wasn't too much to see in the area but they were both glad to have some time alone.

"So how's Aaron?" Ruthie asked. "I haven't seen him in a while. I bet he's so big now."

"He sure is," Martin said. "He's starting to walk a little now. Soon enough he'll be all over the place."

"I hope I can see him again sometime soon," Ruthie replied.

"I'm sure you will. You could always come back to Glen Oak, to visit or even live again," Martin suggested.

"I'll definitely be back to visit but now that I have graduated high school I don't know what's really left for me in Glen Oak anymore," Ruthie said truthfully.

"Me," Martin answered without a thought.

"But you'll always be in my life even if I never move back right?" Ruthie wondered.

"Of course," Martin assured her. "But having you close is better than phone calls and once or twice a year visits."

"I would be back more than once or twice a year," Ruthie insisted.

"Sure you say that now but life will get in the way. It always happens," Martin replied.

She didn't say anything in response. She didn't know for sure where she would be one or two years from now, but their conversation was making her feel selfish for wanting to keep her options open.

"I'm sorry," Martin apologized. "It's just the timing has never been right for us and I still want to believe one day it will be. The way you kissed me earlier made me feel like you might feel the same."

Ruthie growled. "I knew we wouldn't make it through this walk without that kiss coming up."

Martin smiled. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Good then let's not talk about it," Ruthie replied.

"Then what _do_ you want to talk about?" Martin asked.

"I don't know but we should start heading back so we're there when food is done," Ruthie said.

"Aw but this chat has been so much fun," Martin teased.

Ruthie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well with your appetite I think you'll enjoy the food more."

"Ouch," Martin playfully acted burned.

* * *

About an hour later Martin sat alone watching television. They had eaten, then once they were done Ruthie got on the phone with T-Bone. He was a bit jealous that they were on the phone together, and the fact that it had been a good half hour since she went outside was irritating him. He went over to peek outside the window to see if he could see her, and he saw her crying under a tree. He shut off the television and went outside to join her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Martin asked as he took a seat beside her.

"T-Bone told me not to call him again. I told him you were over and he got really mad," Ruthie answered.

"Oh," Martin replied.

"I told him that there is nothing was going on between us but he just said he doesn't want to stay friends," Ruthie wiped her eyes with her hand.

Martin put his hand on her knee. "If he's stupid enough to cut someone as special as you out of his life then he doesn't deserve to have you in it."

Ruthie looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too," Martin practically whispered as he removed his hand off of her knee and put his arm around her, pulling her in. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"This," Ruthie replied.

"Then I'll keep doing this," Martin said.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes until all the crying was out of her system. They decided to go see what was on television, but when they couldn't find anything they decided to pop in a horror movie. Matt walked in and decided to join them for a little bit.

"I saw you crying outside but I saw Martin was with you so I didn't come out. Is everything okay?" Matt wondered.

"Were you spying?" Ruthie asked.

"No I was not spying. I happened to be passing by the window when I glanced outside and saw you two together," Matt answered.

"I'm fine. It was just more T-Bone drama. He's mad that Martin is here and he told me not to call him again," Ruthie explained.

"Oh maybe you shouldn't then, at least for a while if he's going to make you cry," Matt suggested.

"I know. I won't be calling him again anytime soon," Ruthie agreed.

"Are you sure about that?" Matt questioned.

"I'll keep my eye on her and make sure she doesn't," Martin said.

"Okay. Well I'll leave you two alone so you can watch your movie," Matt walked away.

Ruthie leaned closer to Martin. "You know you can't stop me from doing anything right?"

"If your heart tells you to call him, call him. I won't stop you. I'm sure you won't though," Martin said.

"And why's that?" Ruthie asked out of curiosity.

"Because I'm here," Martin replied.

Ruthie gazed into Martin's eyes for a moment and he smiled and grabbed her hand. She froze, anticipating that he was going to kiss her but he turned his attention back to the movie. Slightly disappointed, Ruthie grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered them both up so that way if anyone walked by no one would see him holding her hand. The two of them remained silent throughout the movie. Ruthie found herself drifting off to sleep and resting her head on Martin's arm. He didn't bother to try to wake her and let her lay her head there until the movie ended.

Once the movie ended he lightly shook her to wake her up. "Movie is over sleepy head."

Ruthie wiped her groggy eyes. "I didn't fall asleep."

"Sure you didn't," Martin replied.

"Okay I did but in my defense that wasn't the most engaging of movies," Ruthie said.

"No it wasn't," Martin laughed. "We should probably call it a night."

"Yeah you're probably right. I wouldn't make it through a second movie. Do you have enough blankets and pillows?" Ruthie asked.

"I'm good," Martin answered.

"Okay see you in the morning then," Ruthie said.

Martin nodded. "Goodnight Ruthie."

"Goodnight Martin," Ruthie smiled and shut off the light as she headed to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Martin woke up the next morning, Ruthie was already awake taking care of the boys. She had them in two different high chairs trying to get them to eat something.

"Morning," Martin walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the container of orange juice. "Are Matt and Sarah gone?"

"Yeah they're at work so I'm on babysitting duty for most of today. Do you want some breakfast?" Ruthie asked.

"After I wake up a bit," Martin answered. He noticed she was getting frustrated because the boys weren't eating what Sarah told her to feed them. "Are you having trouble feeding them?"

"They really don't want cereal this morning," Ruthie sighed. "I guess I'll have to come up with something else."

Martin looked in the refrigerator, freezer and cupboards to see what food they had in the house but it was mostly empty. "Doesn't look like there's a whole lot of options."

"They're going grocery shopping tomorrow I think. What am I supposed to do now though?" Ruthie wondered.

"I have an idea. Lets get out of the house and go out for a picnic," Martin suggested.

Ruthie looked unsure. "A picnic?"

"Sure! We can bring a blanket, some things for the boys, and stop at the grocery store for our breakfast, or should I say brunch. Doesn't that sound better than sitting in the house all day?" Martin questioned.

"I don't know. What do you boys say? Want to go to the park for a picnic?" Ruthie asked. The boys looked at her with smiles. "Alright I guess we can go."

* * *

About a half hour later they gathered the things they needed and headed for the grocery store. Martin carried the blanket, the boys diaper bags with their things, and some plastic plates and silverware they found in a cupboard while Ruthie put the boys in their strollers.

"I'll just run in real quick so we don't have to bring all this inside the store," Martin said as they arrived. "So stuff for sandwiches, chips, grapes, some juice for the boys, cans of soda, anything else you want to add to the list?"

"Pudding," Ruthie suggested. "Hey we've got spoons and nothing to use them for, plus the boys love it."

"Okay I'll make sure to grab some. Chocolate, vanilla, tapioca?" Martin asked.

"Chocolate," Ruthie answered.

Ruthie sat on a nearby bench keeping an eye on the boys when a man came outside taping a help wanted sign to the window. She had considered looking for a part-time job for the days when she didn't have to babysit so she could have a little bit of money and maybe meet some new people her age in town.

"Excuse me sir, are you the manager?" Ruthie wondered.

"Yes I am," he smiled. "Can I help you with something?"

"My name is Ruthie Camden. I graduated high school in June a year early and I just moved here recently. I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if I could fill out an application?" Ruthie asked.

"Definitely. I'll go grab one for you. We will be conducting interviews next week so be sure to have it in by then if you want to be considered," he responded.

"I will," Ruthie guaranteed. "Thank you."

A minute later he came out and handed her the application. She looked it over until Martin came out of the store.

"Got what we need," he said noticing she was reading a piece of paper. "Someone passing out flyers?"

"No it's a job application. The manager just posted that help wanted sign so I figured I'd get one," Ruthie answered.

"Aren't you busy with watching the boys though?" Martin questioned.

"Yeah but not every day. I might as well do something productive on the days I'm not," Ruthie explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Martin replied.

* * *

Arriving at the park they found a spot in the shade under a tree. Martin spread out the blanket while Ruthie took the boys out of their strollers and put them on the blanket. Before making their own plates, they fed the boys. The boys were very happy with their food. Once Martin and Ruthie got around to eating he smiled at her.

"Not such a bad idea huh?" Martin took a bite of his sandwich.

"Not the worst. I think the boys are enjoying being outside for a change," Ruthie agreed.

"I'm sure they'll like the playground until they tire themselves out," Martin said.

Ruthie nodded. "And tire _us_ out."

She wasn't completely done eating before the boys started crawling over toward the playground. When Martin got up and grabbed them they started crying.

"Go ahead and finish. I'm pretty much done anyway so I'll take the boys to go play," Martin walked over to the playground.

Ruthie opened up a cup of pudding as she watched Martin lightly pushing the boys on the baby swings. He was making the cutest rocket ship noises that were making the boys giggle. She couldn't help but smile along with them while watching how good he was with them. It warmed her heart to see them so happy. After finishing her pudding cup, she tossed it out and went over to join them.

"Can Aunt Ruthie come play too?" Ruthie asked the boys.

"Yes you can, because pushing two boys is more exhausting than one," Martin answered.

"Now you have an idea of what you're in for if you decide to have another kid before Aaron's old enough to push himself," Ruthie said.

Martin shook his head. "Not happening again. Not at least until I meet the person I'm going to marry."

"Me neither, not at least until I'm married. My siblings kids keep me busy enough," Ruthie agreed.

"That's one more thing we agree on," Martin smiled.

"I guess so," Ruthie smiled back.

Martin and Ruthie took the boys out of the swings and decided since there was barely anyone there they could crawl around on the jungle gym. They stood by each other staying close to the boys.

"In a hypothetical scenario where we end up married do you think we'll be doing this again?" Martin wondered.

Ruthie shrugged and smiled. "Hypothetically anything's possible I guess."

"I wish I could stay longer than a few days. I'd forgotten how much I miss spending time with you like this. I mean I have Mac and all but being with you is like being with my best friend," Martin said.

Ruthie nodded sadly. "I know what you mean. Last night while we were watching that movie, even though I nodded off through half of it, it was perfect. And I hate that we're in two different parts of the country because I know once you leave that's it. We'll both move on with the other things that are going on with our lives."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I may not be able to move here but I believe there's a place for you in Glen Oak still. You just need to believe it," Martin assured her.

"Even if I wanted to come back, I made a commitment to Matt and Sarah that I would help out. I have only been here a week. Imagine how disappointed they'll be if I flake out already," Ruthie sighed.

"I think they'll understand that you have your own life to live," Martin said.

"I need some time to think about it," Ruthie replied.

Martin reached over and kissed her on the lips for about five seconds. "In case you needed some persuasion."

"Not fair," Ruthie blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

After returning home from their day out, the boys were very cranky and ready for their naps so they went to their room and tucked them in. Coming back into the living room, Ruthie wanted to have an important conversation with Martin.

"The boys sure had a lot of fun," Martin said.

Ruthie smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Martin obeyed and took a seat beside her. "What about?"

"Before I come back to Glen Oak with you I need to know what's changed. You haven't exactly been Mr. Romantic towards me in the past, and now you're here and it feels like we're connecting a lot better but our past is making me questioning whether I should go back to Glen Oak with you or not," Ruthie admitted.

"Ruthie I've _always_ liked you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart in the past. It was a struggle for me to accept that I was about to be a teen father. Once I embraced that I didn't think it would be fair to expect you to be in a relationship with someone who's already a father. I mean you had spent the summer in Scotland, and you have the freedom to do whatever you want with your future. I felt like being with me would only hold you back. Once you were with T-Bone I realized how much _I_ wanted a future with you, for us to at least give this a chance but it was too late. I'm here to let you know how I really feel about you before I miss another opportunity," Martin explained.

"I should have had a say in this before you decided I wouldn't want to be with you because of Aaron. I'm well aware any relationship between us will include Aaron. I really like both of you and the fact you have a kid won't scare me out of a relationship with you. What will though is if you hurt me like you have in the past," Ruthie said.

Martin took her hand. "I won't ever make you feel like that again. I promise."

Ruthie nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go call Lucy. I'll be back shortly."

Ruthie went through the contacts on her phone and found Lucy's number. She sighed, hoping her heart was leading her down the right path.

"Hi Ruthie," Lucy answered cheerfully.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ruthie asked.

"Coloring with Savannah. She's been well behaved so daddy got her a new coloring book today. How's everything going over there?" Lucy wondered.

"Great! Martin's been here for a couple days so I've had a babysitting buddy," Ruthie smiled.

"Martin? What is he doing in New York?" Lucy questioned.

"He decided to surprise me! Perfect timing too. I'd probably be bored out of my mind without him here," Ruthie explained.

"He does know you and T-Bone just ended things recently right? You've barely had time to move on and I'm sure he's just making everything more confusing for you," Lucy sounded irritated.

"T-Bone's being a jerk and my feelings for Martin, as much as I've wanted to ignore them are still there. We're really connecting now Luc, better than we ever have which if why I have a important question for you. I want to know if I can come stay with you guys once you are all moved in back in Glen Oak," Ruthie proposed.

"Ruthie no," Lucy instantly rejected. "We're going to have a new baby soon. Throw in getting settled, Kevin going back to work, and taking care of Savannah and there's no way I want to add keeping an eye on a teenager to my list of responsibilities right now."

"Okay one, I'm not some kid that needs babysitting. I'm a high school graduate. Two, at least see what Kevin has to say before you instantly say no. You already know how long distance worked out for me and T-Bone, I don't want it to end the same way with Martin. Please, please, please," Ruthie begged.

"I'll talk to Kevin but don't get your hopes up okay? And what does Matt and Sarah think about all this?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't brought it up to them yet. I didn't want to upset them until I knew what your answer was," Ruthie answered.

"You need to tell them what's going on between you and Martin right now so they can figure out what they're going to do if you leave," Lucy encouraged her.

"I will when Martin goes home. You know how overprotective Matt is. I don't want him watching our every move," Ruthie said.

"Make sure you do. Well I'll let you go. I'll call once I talk to Kevin," Lucy assured her.

"Okay thanks Luc. Love you," Ruthie replied.

"Love you too. Have fun," Lucy hung up.

* * *

Ruthie came back into the living room and joined Martin on the couch to inform him on her conversation with Lucy.

"So I asked Lucy if I could live with her and Kevin. She said no at first but I convinced her to at least talk to Kevin about it so we'll see what they say," Ruthie explained.

"If they say no we'll figure it out together. Maybe we could live together," Martin suggested.

Ruthie shook her head, not liking that idea. "We haven't even started dating yet. It's way too soon to live together."

"Why? We've made it through these past two days without killing each other. You'd have to find a job to help with the bills but you were looking for one anyway right?" Martin asked.

"I'm just not comfortable taking that big a step yet. I'm sure I can convince them to let me stay with them. Just give me some time to wear them down," Ruthie said.

"Okay," Martin stood up to go to the bathroom. "Nature calls. Be right back."

* * *

Three hours had passed by. They were no longer babysitting so they went out for a walk making small talk. Ruthie felt her phone vibrate, saw it was Lucy and picked it up.

"Hey Luc. Any word?" Ruthie asked.

"You're very, very lucky. I brought it up to Kevin and he loved the idea of having you here so there's an extra pair of hands to help out. We agreed you can come but it'll be a few weeks. It's up to you to clear it with mom, dad, Matt and Sarah," Lucy said.

Ruthie squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I won't be a burden on you."

"You better not," Lucy replied. "Well I'll let you go since you have a lot of people to talk to. I just figured you'd want the good news."

"Thanks! You're the best big sister ever!" Ruthie said cheerfully as she hung up.

Ruthie turned to Martin. "She said yes!"

Martin leaned in for a hug. "That's great!"

She hugged him back tightly. "Now I need to figure out how and when I'm going to tell Matt and Sarah."

"And your mom and dad," Martin added.

"I don't think us dating is going to be much of a surprise to them. Maybe the timing of it all, but I have a feeling they knew we would be together one day." Ruthie replied.

Martin leaned in to kiss her lips. "For now lets enjoy our alone time. We're finally together. We'll figure the rest out later."

Ruthie smiled. "Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ruthie tip-toed into the living room as quietly as possible in case Martin was still asleep. He wasn't however. He had a bowl of ice cream in his hand while he was laying down watching a cartoon. Once he noticed her he sat up so she could sit beside him.

"I don't know how you manage to look so good in the morning. I always look like I had been shocked with lightning or something until I've had my shower," Ruthie said.

"You look beautiful anytime of the day," Martin replied.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I was thinking about Matt while I was tossing and turning and decided I will wait to tell him once you leave tomorrow. He can't throw you out if you aren't here," Ruthie decided.

"No I want to be here. If he gets so mad he throws me out then fine, I'll get a cheap motel. I'm a big part of this decision and I feel like you shouldn't have to tell him alone," Martin assured her.

"You know how overprotective Matt can be," Ruthie argued.

"I don't care. I'm the one who talked you into coming back to Glen Oak and I want to see his reaction in person," Martin insisted.

"Martin..." Ruthie sighed.

"I insist," Martin replied.

"Okay, if you insist we can tell him when he wakes up. Make sure your bag is packed just in case," Ruthie said.

"Already done," Martin smiled. "I didn't want to have to worry about it tonight since I'm heading out first thing in the morning."

"Then I won't get to see you until Lucy says it's okay to come," Ruthie pouted.

"It will suck but we will get through it. We will talk on the phone every day for at least a half hour," Martin said.

Ruthie raised her eyebrow. "Only a half hour?"

"I will try for longer but I don't want to have to break a promise because I'm too busy," Martin explained.

Ruthie nodded. "Okay a half hour. No less."

"Deal," Martin agreed.

Matt came in the living room covering his yawn with his hand. He was heading towards the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Morning," Matt greeted.

"Matt can we talk?" Ruthie asked.

"Can it wait? I haven't even had my morning coffee yet," Matt replied.

"Why don't we talk while you have your coffee," Ruthie insisted and pulled Martin up off the couch to follow Matt into the kitchen.

Matt lightly chuckled. "Okay what's up?"

"So you know how eventually I'm going to have to move out of here and start my life right?" Ruthie asked.

Matt lost his smile and continued making his coffee. "Continue."

Ruthie continued. "Well Martin and I are..."

"We're together now," Martin finished.

"Right. We've talked it over, and I've talked to Lucy and I'm going to be going back to Glen Oak and staying with Lucy and Kevin once they are moved in," Ruthie said.

Matt stayed silent. Ruthie and Martin couldn't get a read on what he was thinking by his face so Ruthie spoke up.

"So... do you have anything to say in response?" Ruthie questioned.

"It's your life. You can do what you want," Matt responded.

"What about Martin and I being together? Are you happy for us?" Ruthie was getting annoyed by Matt's lack of a response.

"I don't know how I feel about that right now Ruthie. Like I said, I just woke up and I haven't had my coffee yet," Matt sounded irritated.

"Fine. Well enjoy your coffee. We'll leave you alone," Ruthie stormed out of the kitchen while Martin calmly followed.

"Did you see that? He had no reaction whatsoever," Ruthie growled.

"I guess we should have waited," Martin shrugged. "No reaction is better than an angry reaction right?"

"Whatever. I'll talk to him about it more later. For now let's just enjoy your last day here," Ruthie said.

"Sounds good to me," Martin pulled her on the couch and put his arm around her. With Matt knowing they no longer felt like they had to hide anything. "So how do you want to enjoy my last day here?"

"Let's go to my room," Ruthie suggested.

"Will Matt care if we're alone in your room?" Martin asked.

"I don't care," Ruthie responded and led Martin to her room. "It's not like we're having sex. We're just laying together on my bed."

"It would suck if I had to wait until you got to Glen Oak to lay alone in bed with you for the first time," Martin admitted.

"I agree. So you don't have to," Ruthie jumped into bed and patted the spot next to her.

Martin got into bed. "Is kissing allowed?"

" _Just_ kissing," Ruthie insisted.

Martin pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her in for a long kiss. Ruthie placed her hand on his neck and kissed him back.

"I have wanted this for such a long time. I can't believe I'm actually laying in bed kissing you," Ruthie beamed.

"Me too," Martin smiled.

"Can we just spend the rest of the day doing this?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't have anything else planned," Martin answered.

"Good," Ruthie leaned in and continued kissing him.

It took twenty minutes for Matt to realize they were alone in Ruthie's room together, and of course he was quick to interrupt it.

"Both of you, out!" Matt shouted from outside the door.

Ruthie groaned and they got up and walked out.

"Ruthie's not going to become the mother of your second child under my roof," Matt said angrily.

"Calm down! We weren't doing anything like that," Ruthie replied.

"You better not have been," Matt threatened. "I don't have an issue with you and Martin dating, but when you're at my house you aren't allowed to be alone in your room together."

"Fine," Ruthie sighed.

"Just so you know I'm not going to make the same mistakes I've made in my past again. I care about Ruthie a lot and I won't do anything to hurt her again," Martin said.

"I really hope so," Matt replied. "Just hang out in the living room so I know what you guys are doing okay?"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

Matt walked out of the room and they took a seat on the couch.

"We can still cuddle on the couch right?" Martin asked.

"You read my mind," Ruthie smiled and leaned in.


	8. Chapter 8

Martin was a few minutes away from heading back to Glen Oak. Matt had given them a ride to the airport where Ruthie sat with him until he had to board his plane. She was feeling numb knowing she would spend the next few weeks missing him.

Ruthie rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can't stay a few more days?"

"I wish I could but between baseball and Sandy dropping Aaron off next weekend it isn't possible," Martin answered.

"I know. I wish you could hold off on baseball for another week but I get it," Ruthie said.

Matt walked over to them and took a seat devouring a pack of peanuts. "I think these are the best peanuts I've ever had in my life!"

Martin looked over at him. "I don't think I can thank you enough for letting me stay over Matt. These last few days have been great, life changing even. If I can repay you somehow let me know."

"It wasn't any trouble, and like I've already said all I ask is that you be a good boyfriend to my little sister and remember just because I'm not in Glen Oak doesn't mean I'm not watching you," Matt replied.

Martin nodded. "Got it."

Martin's airplane was announced to start boarding so they stood up to say their goodbyes.

Martin sighed. "Well I guess this is it."

"I'm going to miss you," Ruthie said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll call when I land in Glen Oak," Martin assured her.

"You better," Ruthie leaned in to kiss him.

"I'll see you around man," Matt shook his hand.

Matt and Ruthie stood there long enough to make sure he got on safely and then they went back to the car and left. The moment Ruthie had been dreading for the past couple of days finally came and now all she could do was count down the days until she could see him again.

"I'm sorry that I won't be staying with you and Sarah longer. We've pretty much avoided this topic since I told you but I know you're probably disappointed that I chose to go back," Ruthie apologized.

"I was but mom and I talked and I realized I don't have the right to have you put your life on hold to be my live-in babysitter. Sarah and I will figure it out. We're thankful you helped us as much as you did," Matt responded.

"You know Lucy and I don't have to be the only Camden kids coming back home," Ruthie hinted.

Matt laughed. "Unless Mary or Simon decide to move back you will be. Sarah would never agree to that. I know we seem stressed out but the hospital is pretty much our second home."

"But you'd have babysitters nearby! The boys would have Savannah, Lucy's new baby and Aaron to grow up with. It could be the answer to your problem," Ruthie said.

"We'll go through every option we can first before it comes to that. We had a great childhood Ruthie but it's not the same anymore. Dad's retired from the church and the family is pretty much scattered throughout the country. My life is here now," Matt insisted.

"I felt the same way before Martin and I started dating but now that I have something to look forward to there I'm kind of happy to be going back, for now at least," Ruthie replied.

"Just like I don't want you putting your life on hold for me, I don't want you to put your life on hold for him either," Matt said.

"Martin's the first thing that's come along in a long time that I know I want. I have a good feeling he'll help guide me to wherever I'm supposed to go," Ruthie responded.

"Can you guide me to where I'm supposed to go? Because I think I made a wrong turn," Matt asked.

Ruthie was shocked. "What?! How can you get lost in the place you supposedly call home?"

Matt laughed. "I'm messing with you."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "I'm calling Mary. I don't think she knows about Martin and I yet unless someone blabbed."

"Lucy knows, of course she blabbed," Matt said.

"Well I'll call and get her up-to-date anyway just in case," Ruthie replied.

* * *

Ruthie had been back at Matt's for an hour. She tried calling Martin but his phone was off so she left a voicemail. She had put off knitting while Martin was there because she didn't want him to see what she was doing, but now she wanted to rush and get it done. Once Sarah got the boys situated in their playpen they hung out together and worked on it.

"That hat is coming out a little small if it's for Martin," Sarah pointed out.

Ruthie smiled. "It's for Aaron. I figured for my first project I should start out small and I want Martin to know I care about Aaron too."

"Well I'm sure Martin will appreciate the gesture. Speaking of Martin I wish I would've known he was going to steal you away before I gave Matt my approval for him staying over," Sarah said jokingly. "I liked having you around and if Glen Oak don't work out you can always come back."

"I'm glad to know I have options," Ruthie said.

"I know the boys will miss you too," Sarah looked over and waved at them.

"Well if this little hat turns out to be a success I'll make sure they get two of their own," Ruthie replied.

"They said 'thanks Aunt Ruthie!" Sarah said in her baby voice.

Ruthie grinned at the boys. Living at Matt's made Ruthie's bond with the boys stronger and the thought of only seeing them when they decided to visit made her want to cry. She was going to make sure she spent as much time with them as she could before she left.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed by and as far as Ruthie was concerned it was one of the slowest months ever. Kevin and Lucy were officially all moved in and she was heading back to Glen Oak this morning. She was just waiting for Eric and Annie to get her as they were going to be staying a few nights as well.

Ruthie couldn't wait to be back in Martin's presence again. He didn't quite stick to his promise of talking to her on the phone every day. There were a couple of days where he was so busy he couldn't answer her calls, but he made up for it by talking to her for an hour the following day so she wasn't upset. She was really anxious for her parents to hurry up and arrive so she can see him.

"Mom just called. They'll be here in about twenty minutes," Matt shared.

Ruthie was sitting on the sofa with her bag packed in front of her continuously checking the time on her phone. "She said they'd be here in a half hour an hour ago. What's the hold up?"

"The twins were whining because they were hungry and they decided to stop and get something to eat," Matt answered. "They will be here soon. Don't worry."

Ruthie groaned. "At this rate who knows when I'll get to see Martin. Why couldn't someone have just bought me a plane ticket and have mom and dad meet me there?"

Matt was growing irritated with her because she had been complaining about Eric and Annie taking forever all morning. "Mom and dad insisted. They haven't seen you in a month and wanted to have more time to spend with you. Besides they are probably going to want to rest here for a bit before you guys take off so you might as well just relax."

"Great so it'll be a few more hours until we take off then. I'm going in my room until mom and dad get here," Ruthie huffed out of the room.

Matt remained quiet and let her go because he didn't want her last day there to end with an argument.

* * *

About a half hour later Eric, Annie, Sam and David all arrived finally. Matt went and got Ruthie from her room and they all stood by the doorway greeting each other with hugs.

"So is it true that we're not leaving for a few more hours?" Ruthie asked.

"Well we would like to catch up with our oldest who we haven't seen in over a month too while we're in the neighborhood so probably not," Eric answered.

"Great," Ruthie thought to herself.

Ruthie's phone rang. She saw it was Martin calling so she stepped into her room and took the call.

"Hello," Ruthie greeted.

"Hey! Have you left yet?" Martin asked.

"Mom and dad just got here. We won't be leaving for a few hours because they want to visit with Matt. Believe me I'm more than ready to go," Ruthie responded.

"Enjoy the time you have with your family. It's not like you see your mom and dad every day anymore. I'm excited for you to get here but I can wait patiently," Martin said.

Ruthie sighed. "I know. It's just that I've been counting down the days since you left, waiting for what felt like forever for Kevin and Lucy to tell me it's okay to come. We've talked on the phone nearly every day but it's not the same as being near you."

"Believe me I know," Martin replied. "It's not long now though. I will let you go so you can spend some time with your family. Call me when you leave okay?"

"Okay I will," Ruthie agreed.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye," Martin hung up.

* * *

After sitting around for a few hours catching up, they finally got in the RV and took off. While Eric was driving, Annie went towards the back to talk to Ruthie about Martin.

"So how is your relationship with Martin going so far?" Annie asked.

"So far, so good," Ruthie answered.

"I'm glad. I was surprised when Martin suddenly came back into the picture out of nowhere. I'm just a little concerned," Annie admitted.

"Concerned about what?" Ruthie questioned.

"We love Martin and we know he's a great guy, but the fact that he's a teen father worries us since we won't be there to keep an eye on what you're doing," Annie responded.

"So this is the sex talk _again_ ," Ruthie sounded irritated. "We won't be having sex mom, I promise. Obviously Martin's not a virgin but I am and plan on staying that way until I'm married. You don't have to worry about us."

"I always worry about you, especially now. But I'm happy to hear that and I'm also happy to hear that Kevin plans on watching you guys like a hawk," Annie said.

"Knowing Kevin I wasn't expecting anything less," Ruthie replied.

Annie smiled. "Well I think it's great that after everything you guys are finally dating. I hope it works out and we can one day, years from now, welcome Martin into the family."

"Me too," Ruthie agreed.

After a very long ride and many stops along the way, they finally made it to Glen Oak. Kevin came out and helped them bring things inside while Lucy and Savannah came out and greeted them. After they showed Ruthie where she'd be sleeping, she called Martin and let him know she was there. Martin made his way there as quickly as he could.

Ruthie stood in the front yard waiting. Martin walked up the sidewalk and as soon as he could see her he ran over to her, picked her up and kissed her.

"I can't believe your finally here," Martin smiled as he put her down.

"I know. It felt like the day would never come," Ruthie said.

"So what now?" Martin asked.

"Well I know my parents are really looking forward to seeing you so we should go inside and see them for a bit. After that, I'm feeling worn out from the long ride so we could just sit in the yard and relax," Ruthie answered.

"This is my first time seeing them since we've became a couple. So that I know what I'm walking into, are they happy about it?" Martin asked.

"My mom said she is and my dad hasn't said anything that suggests he isn't," Ruthie responded.

"Okay well lets go visit with half of the Camden clan then!" Martin took her hand and they walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruthie woke up to the scent of bacon that was traveling through the house. Still feeling groggy, she went into the kitchen where Annie and Lucy were preparing breakfast for the family. Both of them were cracking up and she had no idea why.

"What's so funny?" Ruthie yawned.

"Oh it's nothing," Lucy smiled. "Just a trip down memory lane. Breakfast?"

"No thanks," Ruthie rejected. "Martin told me before he left he wanted to take me out for breakfast."

"Oh, have him come over! We are making a buffet here. The more the merrier!" Annie offered.

"I'll pass. We were here all day yesterday and pretty much just sat around," Ruthie declined.

"We insist! Why pay for a meal when you can get a free one here?" Lucy pointed out.

"Besides today's a great day for some family time while your dad and I are here," Annie added.

Ruthie felt stuck. Martin had told her yesterday he wanted them to get out of the house but she knew it meant a lot to her mom for her to stick around. "I'll ask him."

Ruthie stepped aside and gave him a call.

"Hey," Martin answered. "Are you still up for breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah that's why I'm calling. My mom and Lucy wanted to know if you want to come over and have breakfast here. They're cooking a bunch of food," Ruthie proposed.

"I thought we were going out?" Martin asked confused.

"I told them that but they're being persistent," Ruthie explained.

"Okay well I guess that's fine then. When do you want me to come over?" Martin wondered.

"You can come over now. I'll see you soon," Ruthie said.

"See you soon," Martin hung up.

Ruthie went upstairs to get cleaned up. When she came downstairs twenty minutes later Martin was already sitting in the living room socializing with Eric.

"Hey," Ruthie leaned in for a hug. "I didn't think you would be here already."

"I was already ready when you called," Martin said.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Ruthie replied.

"You didn't. Your dad and I were just talking about some of the places your parents went to," Martin responded.

Ruthie took a seat next to him. "We spent _a lot_ of time in Buffalo visiting Mary's family and my grandparents. It got to the point where I was starting to worry that we were moving there."

"I would have just traveled there instead to rescue you," Martin replied.

Ruthie smiled and took his hand.

"Breakfast is ready!" Annie shouted loudly from the kitchen.

Everyone put food on their plates and took seat at the table. Once everyone was seated, Eric led prayers and then they started eating.

"So where are you guys traveling to next?" Martin asked Eric and Annie.

"We're off to go visit Simon next. He's been busy with work but he finally made some time for dear ol' mom and dad to come out," Eric answered.

Lucy wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Aren't you guys getting tired of this lifestyle? I would think it's exhausting at this point. I miss having mom and dad next door."

"I have to agree with Luc on that. I was so happy when we finally settled down here. I didn't realize how much I missed this little town. Especially when we stepped back in the church," Kevin added.

"Eventually we will stop and find a home somewhere. We at least want to see Simon first though. We don't get to see him enough as it is," Annie responded.

"Mom can you pass the syrup?" Sam interrupted.

"Well I'm calling dibs on hosting Thanksgiving this year and I fully expect Matt, Mary, Simon and their families to attend. Same goes for all of you," Lucy announced.

"It's been a while since the whole family was together for the holidays. Is there even enough room for everyone here?" Ruthie wondered.

"We can have a kids table in a separate room with an adult to supervise," Kevin suggested.

"Yeah I already know who that adult is going to be. Me," Ruthie said knowingly.

"Martin will be here to keep you company," Lucy pointed out.

"That's not the point. The point is I shouldn't automatically be sent to the kids table just because I'm the closest in age. I'm tired of still being treated like I'm a kid," Ruthie complained.

"Okay fine. We can draw straws and whoever gets the shortest straw will be at the kids table. Is that better?" Lucy asked.

"Much," Ruthie replied.

* * *

When the family finished eating, Kevin immediately brought out playing cards. The family played "Go Fish" around the living room table for a while which didn't really interest Martin but he pretended he was having a good time. After the first round was over Martin pulled Ruthie outside to talk to her, hoping they could get away.

"Are we ever going to have time alone?" Martin wondered.

"We will. They are just looking to have family time right now. I don't know what to tell them without hurting their feelings," Ruthie said.

"Tell them we spent all of yesterday with them," Martin requested.

"I did. Aren't we having a good time though?" Ruthie asked. "There's always tomorrow."

"No there's not!" Martin snapped. "I'm busy tomorrow. Look I didn't mind yesterday because I was happy to see your family but I wanted today to just be me and you. I guess I got my hopes up for nothing."

"I don't like your attitude," Ruthie argued back. "I want time alone with you too but my parents are only going to be here two more days so either stay and hang out with all of us or go."

"I'll go. Call when it will be just me and you," Martin said.

Ruthie stormed away and went back inside.

"Where's Martin? We are about to start a new round," Lucy asked.

"Start without him. Something came up and he had to go. He said to thank you for breakfast," Ruthie lied.

"Okay well are you joining in?" Lucy wondered.

"Sure," Ruthie took a seat on the sofa next to the twins.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruthie sat on Lucy's bed going through her box of nail polish trying to find the shade of pink she liked best to paint her toenails. Martin and her had not talked to each other in three days. She refused to call him until he apologized and he had not attempted to get a hold of her. As far as she was concerned, she was officially regretting moving back to be with him.

Lucy made her way into her room with a basket of freshly washed laundry that needed to be put away. With her parents gone, she was finally able to ask Ruthie about the lack of Martin being around these past few days. She had noticed that she wasn't glued to her phone like usual and was getting a vibe that something was going on but she was too preoccupied with other stuff to ask.

"I see you found my nail polish box already," Lucy commented.

"You keep it in two hiding places, the closet or under the bed," Ruthie said.

"Well thanks for asking if you can use it," Lucy replied sarcastically. "I haven't painted my nails in a while anyway. So do you have any plans with Martin later?"

"Nope," Ruthie blew on her toenail.

"Is everything okay with you two? He hasn't been over since he left suddenly that one day," Lucy wondered.

"I'm waiting for him to apologize. He was frustrated that we had not spent any time alone together since I been back and he was a jerk about it. He told me to call him when we can be alone but I don't really feel like seeing him right now," Ruthie explained.

Lucy felt guilty. "I guess mom and I didn't give you much of an opportunity to be alone, did we?"

"No... but mom and dad are gone now and we're still not seeing each other. I'm beginning to think coming back to this town was a big mistake," Ruthie admitted.

"So what? Are you going to leave here and go live with Mary next?" Lucy joked.

"It's just not turning out how I pictured things would be," Ruthie responded.

"Because both of you are being stubborn. Give him a call," Lucy advised. "I promise to give you guys some space."

"No I shouldn't have to be the one to reach out to him," Ruthie scoffed at the idea. "If he wants to talk to me then he can be the one to call me or come over."

"Whatever it's your relationship," Lucy shrugged it off. "Anyway put any clothes you want washed by the washer."

As Lucy left her alone, she wondered if maybe she should suck it up and take her advice. While she didn't want to cave in, she was tired of not talking to him and wanted to put this behind them. After debating it in her head for a bit, she decided she was going to stay strong and let Martin come to her.

A few hours later she was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it to find Martin with his hands in the pockets of his jeans looking at the ground.

"Hey can I come in?" Martin asked.

"Sure why not?" Ruthie stepped out of the way for him to come in.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days," Martin acknowledged.

"I haven't heard an apology for the way you talked to me the other day," Ruthie said.

"Right. Well I'm sorry. I was upset but I shouldn't have snapped at you," Martin apologized.

"Only took you three days," Ruthie kissed him. "My parents are gone, Lucy's agreed to leave us alone, so assuming you want to do something I'm free. Any ideas?"

"Want to come over to my place?" Martin asked.

"Definitely. Let me go tell Lucy where I'm going first then we can head out," Ruthie answered.

* * *

Martin and Ruthie entered his apartment and he led her over to the sofa, pulling her close to him. She hadn't even had the chance to take her shoes off yet.

"So how was the rest of the visit with your parents?" Martin asked.

"It was fine," Ruthie answered.

"That's good. Were they upset when they found out why I left?" Martin wondered.

"I didn't tell them. I only told Lucy because she figured out something was wrong between us, but now that we're good again..." Ruthie kissed him and they made out on the couch for a little bit.

"We're very good," Martin said releasing himself from the kiss.

"And I'm very hungry because I never got around to eating my sandwich. What about you?" Ruthie wondered.

"I can order us a pizza. What was your favorite topping, anchovies?" Martin smiled.

Ruthie glared at him. "Put anchovies on that pizza Martin Brewer and you will pay. Pepperoni is fine."

The pizza arrived a half hour later. The lights were off, the television was on, and they were guzzling it down. After they finished eating she laid in his arms as they focused on the show they were watching. The next thing Martin knew she was sleeping, even snoring a little. He pulled the blanket over them more and fell asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruthie rubbed her eyes and yawned as she woke up the next morning. Martin was still sleeping beside her so she grabbed her phone and quietly made her way to the bathroom. After turning her phone on she saw she had a total of ten missed phone calls from both Kevin and Lucy and several texts telling her to get home as soon as she saw it.

"Are you kidding me," Ruthie thought. She had told Lucy she would be at Martin's so she didn't understand why they were freaking out.

After a quick shower and washing her mouth with some of Martin's mouthwash she had to wake him up to let him know she had to leave.

"Martin," she touched his shoulder and shook him.

"Hey," Martin looked up at her with his eyes half opened. "What time is it?"

Ruthie looked at her phone. "It's about eight. Look Lucy and Kevin are freaking out so I have to go home."

"Why are they freaking out? They know where you are," Martin wondered.

"They clearly have an issue with me staying the night," Ruthie was visibly angry about the situation. "I'm sure I'm going to hear a mouthful when I get there."

"Well at least let me walk you home. I've got to go to practice in a little while anyways," Martin offered.

"I'd like that," Ruthie accepted.

Martin walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. "At least we had last night. I hope they don't say you can't stay over again but whatever happens it'll be okay."

"We didn't even do much of anything really and I'm sure they are going to jump to the wrong conclusion about what we did," Ruthie said with frustration.

"I'm sure they will too," Martin agreed.

"Well we better leave now or else I'm sure Kevin will show up anytime," Ruthie walked out the door as Martin followed behind her.

Ruthie walked down the street holding Martin's hand dreading having to hear them lecture her. Martin was telling her about what he was hoping to accomplish at his practice today but she was only half-listening as her mind was elsewhere. She heard her phone go off and saw she had a text message from a friend who was telling her how great of a time she's having in University there. Ruthie half-smiled, happy that she was doing well.

"You smiled so that clearly wasn't Kevin or Lucy," Martin noticed.

"No it's my friend Abby. I met her in Scotland. She's telling me about a party some of the people I knew there had last night," Ruthie explained.

"Oh," Martin replied. "Do you wish you were there?"

"Not anymore. When my parents dragged me back I was so mad and I thought they were being selfish, but then life went on and the more I think about it the more I'm happier I came back," Ruthie answered.

"I'm a little relieved to hear that," Martin said honestly. "I know how much you loved it but I can't go there to visit you the same way I did when you were in New York."

"You were worried about that?" Ruthie asked. This was news to her.

"A little. Remember when you would call and tell me how much fun you were having and how much you wanted to stay forever?" Martin wondered.

"Yeah I do," Ruthie understood. "But I had been so down about everything at the time so of course I was happy to get away for a while."

"Now I understand," Martin said. "So we're approaching the house. Let me know how it goes okay?"

"You know I will," Ruthie replied. "Hey Martin?"

"Yeah?" Martin asked.

"I love you," Ruthie said. "I don't know if you're ready to hear it or not, but I've known it for about two years now. I wouldn't have came back if I didn't, so I don't want you to worry about me going anywhere."

Martin stood there shocked a little at hearing those words. "I love you too Ruthie."

'You weren't ready to hear that yet were you?" Ruthie smiled a little.

"I wasn't expecting it is all, but if there's one girl I can say I love you to and mean it it's you," Martin responded.

Ruthie leaned in and kissed him. "I'll call you later."

She came into the house fully expecting someone to be waiting for her and her expectations were met.

"You can't just disappear all night like that Ruthie!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"I didn't _disappear!_ I told you I was with Martin. You knew exactly where I was," Ruthie argued, walking closer to the kitchen so they weren't yelling back and forth.

"You conveniently let out the fact that you were staying the night, which you did not ask for permission to do by the way," Lucy argued back.

"I don't need permission!" Ruthie shouted back. "Besides I wasn't planning on it, it just happened, and we just watched T.V."

Lucy was clearly frustrated. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to take you in, but I did and you need to tell me what you're doing or you have to find somewhere else to live. Clear?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Crystal."

"Ruthie," Lucy called out to her.

"What?" Ruthie barked at her.

"I don't want to fight about this, okay? I'm just responsible for you now and I'm trying to take care of you the same way mom and dad would," Lucy tried defusing the situation a little.

"But you're not mom or dad. You're my _sister_ ," Ruthie said before walking off to her room angrily.

* * *

Lucy left Ruthie alone where she spent some time alone to cool off for a few hours. While she still didn't think Lucy had to the right to dictate what she did and didn't do, she was no longer angry about it. Lucy tapped on her door. Ruthie thought she was coming in to apologize so she gave her permission to come in.

"You have a visitor," Lucy said.

She looked down at her watch and knew Martin was still at practice, so unless something went wrong she knew it wasn't him. "Who is it?"

"T-Bone," Lucy answered regrettably, knowing it's not a name Ruthie wanted to hear.

Ruthie was stunned. "T-Bone? What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know exactly but he knows you are here," Lucy answered. "I can tell him to go away if you want."

Ruthie shook her head. "It's fine. I'll tell him to go away myself."

Ruthie walked over to the door and stood there silently looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"How long have you been back?" T-Bone asked.

"A few days," Ruthie answered quickly.

"I wish I would have known you were coming back," T-Bone said. "It would have changed a lot."

"A lot has changed," Ruthie said with her arms folded. "I'm with Martin now."

"Was this the plan all along?" T-Bone asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No," Ruthie shook her head. "It's just the way things happened."

T-Bone looked down to the ground. "I came back hoping we could work things out but I guess that's off the table now huh?"

"Not unless we can just be friends," Ruthie offered. "After the way you treated me I've moved on. I do miss having you in my life but a romance between us just isn't going to work again."

T-Bone nodded in acceptance. "I can live with that."

"How did you know I was back anyway?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"Word gets around in this small town," T-Bone said. "Well I'm going to go. I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah," Ruthie nodded. "Bye T-Bone."

"Goodbye Ruthie," T-Bone said softly and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

While lying in bed fiddling around with her phone, she received an urgent text from Martin.

"Is there anyway you can watch Aaron for a few hours? Sandy dropped him off but I have stuff to do today."

Ruthie rolled over on her side, smiling at the thought that Martin wanted her help and replied, "No problem."

She dragged herself out of bed for the first time that morning and freshened up. Afterwards she went in the kitchen and stuck a bagel in the toaster for a quick breakfast. Lucy was cleaning up a juice spill Savannah had just made.

"Martin asked me to watch Aaron for a bit so I'm going over there," Ruthie said, wanting to make sure Lucy had no issues with it before leaving.

Lucy nodded. "Okay. If you would rather have Martin drop him off here I can help you watch him."

Ruthie appreciated the offer but she was looking forward to the challenge of watching him on her own. "It's okay. I'm actually kind of excited to do this on my own."

Lucy understood. "Well if you need any help give me a call."

Ruthie pulled her bagel out of the toaster and took a bite. "I will. I'll see you later."

* * *

Ruthie arrived, knocking on Martin's door waiting on him to let her in.

"Hey," Martin let her in, giving her a peck on the lips. "Thanks so much for doing this. Sandy didn't even give me a heads up to see if it was okay to drop him off today or not."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I have a million things to do today," Ruthie replied. Truthfully she would just be sitting around the house otherwise.

"Still," Martin said, appreciating her help.

"So T-Bone stopped by yesterday," Ruthie blurted out. She could tell that struck a nerve.

"Really? What did he want?" Martin asked.

"He found out somehow that I was back in town and wanted to work things out. I told him we're together now," Ruthie answered.

"Hopefully he's got the message this time," Martin said.

"Are you upset?" Ruthie wondered.

"No. I don't like that he tried to come back to you after the way he treated you but that's not your fault. Actually I ran into Cecilia the other day," Martin remembered.

Ruthie was shocked. Cecilia was no longer in touch with the Camden's but from what she knew she had left town too. "Really? Where at?"

"Bumped into her at the grocery store. Actually her story is a bit similar to Simon's. She was about to get married but she called it off last minute. The only reason she gave me was 'it's complicated'. Maybe her and T-Bone should meet. I think she said she's back permanently," Martin suggested.

Ruthie shook her head. "I can't picture them as a couple."

"Me neither but it was a thought," Martin shrugged. "Anyway I've got to get going. Sandy should be back to get him in a few hours."

Martin walked over and kissed Aaron on the forehead and headed out the door. "Love you both."

When Martin walked out the door Aaron started screaming at the top of his lungs. Ruthie rushed over and picked him up, assuring him he was okay but it wasn't enough to calm him down. She went to her purse and grabbed the hat she made for him and placed it on his head.

"I made this just for you little man," Ruthie cooed at him, hoping it would calm him down a bit but no such luck.

She tried feeding him, changing him, playing with him but nothing was working so she just placed him back into his playpen where he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep. She sat down on the sofa feeling bad that it wasn't going well.

Her phone was ringing. It was Lucy calling to check up on her.

"Is everything going okay?" Lucy asked.

"No. The second Martin left he started screaming his lungs out. He's asleep now but it's like he doesn't like me or something," Ruthie explained.

Lucy could hear in her sisters voice that she was overwhelmed. "I'm going to come over with Sav and we'll help."

"Okay but I don't get it. Every other baby I've had to deal with wasn't this bad," Ruthie sighed. "Martin's never going to want me to babysit again."

"Aaron just has to get more familiar with you," Lucy assured her. "We're on our way."

"Okay see you soon," Ruthie hung up. She looked over at Aaron sleeping and hoped that when he woke up he was in a better mood.

When Lucy and Savannah arrived, Savannah was so loud that it woke Aaron up. He cried a little but then Lucy picked him up and he stopped. Ruthie couldn't help but feel jealous about that.

"Here you can hold him. I think the little bit of sleep helped calmed him down some," Lucy passed Aaron over to her and Ruthie beamed.

"Wow I guess he doesn't hate me after all," Ruthie smiled.

Lucy cooed at the baby as well and Savannah was feeling jealous so she crawled on Lucy's lap to get some attention.

A couple hours later Sandy arrived to pick up Aaron. She was surprised to see Ruthie and Lucy there instead of Martin.

"Hey Luc," Sandy hugged her. "Where's Martin?"

"I guess he had stuff to do so he had Ruthie babysit. Aaron was being a little fussy earlier so we came over to help out," Lucy explained.

"He left Aaron with Ruthie?" Sandy said unhappily.

"Yeah is that okay?" Ruthie asked.

"It's nothing against you Ruthie. I know you and Martin are together. I just don't like the idea of you playing mom with him. You're still quite young and there's no guarantee you and Martin will last. I don't want Aaron getting too attached," Sandy explained.

"That's not what she's doing," Lucy defended her sister. "Martin asked for help and she just stepped up to help him."

"Besides I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Ruthie argued.

Sandy looked at Lucy and could tell she upset her so she let it go because she didn't want to hurt her friendship with her. "Martin and I will work something out. Thanks for watching him anyway."

"No problem," Ruthie said quietly. Sandy turned away and left with Aaron in her arms.

Lucy looked at Ruthie and could tell she was stunned at what just happened. Lucy put her hand on her arm to try to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Sandy and we'll work it out."

"I hope so," Ruthie replied. She grabbed her purse angrily and they left.


End file.
